


Seduction

by SiouxsieLover



Category: Siouxsie and the Banshees (Band), The Garden of Eden (UK Band)
Genre: Butch/Femme, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, hitachi wand, pamsioux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover
Summary: Pam wakes up in the morning and wants to shag, but Siouxsie couldn't do it right now because of the Stargazer set. That is when she decides to wank and seduce her woman into it.





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> my dumbass doesn't even remember the time I wrote this...but the fic obviously takes place during The Rapture era, so read at your own risk!

“Oh, come on Siouxsie! Spank me and fuck me, do something…I’m horny!" said the blonde.

 

Siouxsie lets out a quiet chuckle, ignoring Pam’s plea. As she proceeded to fix her tie to the golden suit of glitter. 

 

She was getting ready to head to the shoot of Stargazer but the petite blonde wakes up, horny as usual, begging for sex. Although, they have done it multiple times, Siouxsie could not do it right now because of work and Pam needed to accept that.  

 

“No, Pam! I have to film this video today…you know that! I’ve told you many times yesterday…” she replies.

 

“B-But” Pam tried to speak again but was cut off: “No, I don’t have the time…I’m supposed to be there at 8 o’clock, everyone is counting on me and besides…we’ll have sex later, my dear…I promise...” Siouxsie winks.

 

Pam had a doubtful look on her face coupled with a pout across her plump lip. 

 

This was not the first time Siouxsie had done this. In fact, she hated when the singer would leave without giving her a good fuck first. Which was so unfair.

 

But...

 

She can seduce Siouxsie into it because of her abilities; so, she got an idea.

 

She sneakily, unwrapped her arms around her Siouxsie’s waist and walked over to the nightstand. 

 

Searching the drawer for a little something to entice Siouxsie. To get her to change her mind.

 

Siouxsie did not even bother looking back or anything, she continued to fix the sleeve of the golden suit and adjust her loafers. Making sure everything was on-point. But right before she could blink, she heard:

 

“Siouxsie… Look this way!” and the androgynous Belgian did as she was told, unaware of Pam’s shenanigans. 

 

With a deep sigh, Siouxsie turns around and almost yelled explicatively from the sight before her eyes. Pam was lying on her back, naked, with her legs spread widely. As she was holding an hitachi wand in front of her clit, smirking at Siouxsie with lust-filled eyes. 

 

“Good heavens, P-“ Siouxsie was interrupted. “Come on, Siouxsie… Fuck me! I'll even get myself started for you!” Pam immediately turned on the wireless vibrator and set it on high before throwing her head back, moaning out in ecstasy at the intrusion. 

 

The sudden full-throttle vibrations sent her to a whole new level of pleasure that she glances back at Siouxsie—who sat on a chair adjacent just to watch—and licked her lips with breathless groans of delight. It did not take much for her to be closer to the edge, especially with vibrators.

 

“You’re such a handful…” Siouxsie mumbles, when she saw Pam falling back with a loud raspy moan. 

 

The repetitive buzz had her crying out and gyrating for more to the point, it was pissing Siouxsie off. Pam wanted to get fucked so badly but it felt so good that if Siouxsie did not intervene, then she will get her own self off without her.

 

“D-Don’t w-worry, my love! I’ll finish without you ahhhh! Oh yeah!” Pam yells, nearly edging. 

 

Siouxsie ignored her because  she was infuriated, sexually.

 

She marched her way to the bed, plopping herself onto it until it shrieked from added weight. And Pam stopped what she was doing with a smirk across her face. Her plan had worked.

 

The androgynous Belgian stood proudly above her with a mixture of lust and frustration in her eyes. Eyes that pierced through one’s spine due to dominance and passion. Pam was going to get it for sure.

 

“You’re not getting yourself off” Siouxsie snatched the personal massager away from Pam’s hand, turning it off. “…not without me” with that said, Siouxsie captured Pam’s lips for a passionate kiss and began rubbing her wet clit with her free hand. Pam moaned instantly against her lips, but started rocking back with excitement. She had been wanting this, ever since she woke up this morning.

 

Right now, Siouxsie took full control and stuck her tongue inside Pam’s mouth, exploring the inner workings of the Scott’s mouth. Followed by continuous jilling motions of the hand to stimulate. Pam withdraws from her lips and moaned wantonly. 

 

“F-Fuck! Faster! Please!”Pam spread her legs even wider.

 

Siouxsie complies. She increased her pace, kissing up and down her neck before moving to her exposed nipple. Then took the erect bud in her mouth, rubbing her cunt off at the same time. 

 

Siouxsie swirled her tongue around the pointy crust before sucking it seductively with her mouth. Increasing the fire upon her body. This caused the longer-haired blonde to throw her head back and cry out, followed by trembles of a helping hand in motion. She wanted more. “D-Don’t stop! Please!” was all she could say.

 

She closed her eyes, screaming out as her lover took care of her, nice and rough. Siouxsie nibbled each breasts, rubbing her pussy rapidly until she got Pam off with such power. It drove her insane.

 

But just when Pam was about to reach her climax, she fell back in disappointment. Because Siouxsie stopped what she was doing right before she was about to cum. Unfair bastard. 

 

“Oh, you fucking tease!” the Scottish woman giggles.

 

Siouxsie just smirks, bringing their lips together for another passionate kiss. The singer parts with a string of saliva attached, and slowly removed her glittery clothes. Pam then moves back, watching her lover unveil the sexiness within, licking her lips. She loved Siouxsie’s body.

 

But after the Belgian was left in nothing but a hairless cunt and larger figure, Pam immediately spread her legs, welcoming the vicious Sioux in between with another snog, moaning against her lips at the sudden friction between their naked bodies. She had wrapped her legs around her waist and roamed her hands around her back. Letting Siouxsie take control of her again.

 

After that, Siouxsie quickly withdraws from her lover’s embrace and reached over the nightstand, searching the drawers for lube.  Once it was found, she wasted no time and sat in front of the impatient mess below. Opening the bottle, she applied a generous amount of it to her fingers in order to lubricate their pussies and Pam understood. She lays back, spreading her legs again to allow her lover to coat her womanhood with the oily substance. Bracing herself, after Siouxsie was done.

 

Without warnings, Siouxsie grabbed one of her legs and wrapped it around her shoulder, straddling her waist. Pam palmed her chest and lets out a soft moan as she felt their lubricated pussies come into contact. Which was pure bliss already, that she did not even notice the sinful friction between them. Siouxsie looked down at her with a sly smirk and starts rubbing her meaty cunt against hers. Plowing her lover onto the bedsheets.

 

“Ohhh god! Yes!” Pam cries.

 

The pleasure intensifies and moans after moans escaped the Scott’s mouth, as Siouxsie thrusted faster and faster. Repeatedly. Trying as hard as she could to reach an orgasm together. Roaming into each other’s sweat, as she rocks back and forth. Grunting along the way.

 

They were turned-on by the feeling of their wet crotches against each other, especially Pam. She had been wanting this for so long, even though they have done it multiple times. But sometimes, past occasions are just not enough for her so she trembles below. "Fuck! Uh! Please, don’t stop! Uh! Harder! Faster!” Pam moaned out, as she palmed Siouxsie's chest.

 

“Adda girl” Siouxsie mumbled and rolled her hips even faster.

 

As the vocalist was attached to her body, Pam wrapped her arms around Siouxsie's neck, shutting her eyes as the pleasure became more indescribable. And Siouxsie leaned in to capture her lips for a sloppy kiss, rolling her hips at an erratic rate since she was close too. They were going to cum together to mark the thousandth time they have shagged inside Siouxsie’s country home, but they did not care. They wanted to taint the place with a sinful and orgasmic atmosphere.

 

"Fuck, Siouxsie" Pam withdrew from Siouxsie's lips and moaned like a whore as the contractions started to kick in.

 

"Cum with me, my love" Siouxsie purred next to her chest and within seconds, Pam screamed as she came long and hard with her. While Siouxsie came with a moan of her name.

 

Right after, Siouxsie collapsed on top of her and began to spoon. Pam wrapped her legs around her waist, embracing her tired-self.

 

She would be late for the shoot of Stargazer, that’s for sure.

 

Really late…

**Author's Note:**

> ohhh I love them so much! otp 4 ever~!


End file.
